Weeping Willows
by JinxJinki
Summary: A young girl has been ridiculed, and scorned her whole life because of who she used to be. She dispises men and calls herself a sin. She then meets Ed and Al Elric. Will they be able to change the outcome of her future, or will it crumble? EdxOC [HIATUS]
1. Prologue

Jinx Jinki is back and here with a second fanfic! If you are wondering about Endless Oblivion, my first fanfic, check the important news section of my profile. There, I have important information on stories and… stuff… I need at least 4 reviews each chapter to continue. Please remember to read the note at the end of the chapter, it is really important and will make your story more interesting. Please make my day. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Only the OCs.

* * *

**Weeping Willows**

**Prologue**

_Today is a very special day for me. Today is the day where I can celebrate my growth with my 2 best friends and my family; our family. They are the world to me, especially on my…_

A four year old child with shoulder length, Spanish curls/ straight dirty blonde hair, sat in the rear car seat. She had the oddest looking eyes, her right eye was cyan, and her left iris was magenta; and she had the sweetest smile. She store out of the window, sighing at the rare sighting of snow. It was only October 31st, yet it began to snow even in the plus 20 degree weather. _Strange. _"Little mandarin, are you alright? You seem to be sighing a lot. You should not stress that much, besides, when we reach, the boys will be more than welcomed to play with you. " Her mother said. Her mother had long, jet black, wavy hair; her eyes were glimmering jades, and her face was as smooth as porcelain.

"You are right mami, they will be happy to see me. Oh, and yes, I am perfectly fine." The little girl spoke. She was headed to her friend's house; in which she would stay for a week. One was five and the other was the same age as her. They were the only friends she had, ever since her brother passed away. She never knew when or how he died; only that he went to grandma's house. No one told her that he died, she seem to have got the message. No one ever told her the real truth in her family. Most promises were broken, and she was treated badly since last year. It was only the four of them now; Nana, the nanny went on vacation so it was less crowded in the vehicle. Just the three of them...

The four year old then turned her attention to the furious driver in the front seat, her papi. Sweat dripped from his tan skin, washing out the gel from his spiked silver hair. For some unknown reason, he just kept look out the window, out back, cursing under his breath. He was shivering frequently and pressed the gas pedal a bit harder. The vehicle started to speed up dramatically, the sounds of bullets were heard, and cries were echoed. The little girl clutched the seat tightly, her eyes red and filled with many tears of fear. "Daddy! Papi!" Yelled the little girl, "Slow down!" Papi did not answer; he just kept his nervous expression on his face.

"Honey! What is going on! Slow down!" Mami exclaimed.

He then turned around, with a slight grin on his face, "Don't worry dear, it will be all over very shortly." Suddenly, blood spewed from her father's body. The child's eyes grew in bitter shock as her father's head got blown off from his neck. She grabbed a hold of her mom's sleeve, giving her mother the cue that was out of breath to hug her tightly. She snuggled her face in her mom's chest for more protection. The car started to swerve out of control.

"Sweetheart, close your eyes for me," Mami took in deep breaths, shivering from the loss of her husband, and the outcome of their lives, "I'm right here." The shaken girl nodded, but was curious why she couldn't look. She took a glance at the front window; her eyes grew wide and she was completely out of oxygen. If she had only listened to her mother's last command.

"Aah!" The female voices pierced the sky finishing off with a loud explosion.

* * *

**Girl's POV**

_Mommy… where are you. _It was extremely hard to inhale, and my vision was somewhat blurry. My lower abdomen pained as I tried to sit up; it was if I had no support at all. I felt like a big lump of garbage, ready to be picked up. I turned to my left, and glanced at a long, thin, metal pole. _Maybe that can help me._ I shifted my side in order to let my very thin arm free. I slowly reached towards the pole and grabbed it. _Yes! Now I can find mami!_ I tried to stand up, but I still could not. I turned to my left once more, in shock to see that the pole was still there. It laid in the same position that I first saw it in. I started to panic, _why could I not move? What is happening to me?_ Remember, the big lump of garbage I mentioned earlier? Well, as I shifted my majestic eyes down, I realized that I really was a big lump of trash. I could not take the stress anymore, the remainder of my body started to get numb and my eyes became heavy. It got darker, and my mind was fuzz. _I think death has finally caught me…_ "They are... the world to me, especially…on my…birthday…"A single tear fell from the corner of my eye, and sat on my upper lip; that was the last thing that I felt that night.

**End of Girl's POV

* * *

**

Crowds of people and local newspaper reporters gathered at the rubble, to get footage of the wreckage. Officers held the violent crowd back, as investigators started to search for answers in the contained area. "Sir! Mr. Maxwell!" An officer shouted, "I found something! I found a body!" Mr. Maxwell, a well known detective in the community jogged over to the eager officer. He looked down at the body the man was yelling about, and gasped.

"Holy… What happened? Who or what could have done this? Officer!"

The officer jumped and spun around on his heels until he faced eye to eye with Maxwell. He nervously gave a stiff salute, afraid he had disrespected the detective from being absent minded. "Ye-yes... sir, d-detective Maxwell, sir!" Stammering, and sweating like a pig.

"Bring the paramedics quickly! Tell them we have a young child in a life threatening condition." The officer stood there in front of Maxwell looking at him like he just spoke pure bogus. Maxwell tensed his fist at this sight, "Do you mind telling them, now!"

The officer freaked, and bowed many times to Maxwell to express his forgiveness, "Sorry, sir! Yes, sir! I-I mean no, sir! I mean yes, sir! I mean I'm on my way Detective Maxwell, sir!" He dashed towards the paramedics like mad, wiping the litres of sweat from his forehead.

_Man where do they hire these fools from? And they call themselves officers! Officers my foot!_ Maxwell shook his head at the thought of it, and sat on a nearby boulder. About 2 minutes later sirens had echoed the sky as the paramedics had arrived.

* * *

_**At the Hospital**_

Maxwell stood outside of the ER, pacing back and forth. It has been 3 hours, and not one doctor came to give him an update. _Who would do such a thing?_ That was the question that lingered in his mind for the longest while. He pushed his hand in his breast pocket and took out a black leather wallet that he had found at the accident. Inside was a photo of the little girl, in a surreal setting. _They must of loved photography. _He took out the photo and flipped it on the reverse side. _Luna…_ He jerked as he heard footsteps behind. He did not expect a hand to pat him, causing him to hit the bystander. As he looked down he noticed it was the doctor, rubbing his behind from the impact. "I'm terribly sorry, doctor." He stretched out a helping and towards the doctor, who had accepted. He stood up and brushed his crisp white coat that managed not to get dirty. He sighed and shook Maxwell's hand.

"I am Dr. Lassiter, and you must be Detective Maxwell, am I correct?" The doctor stated.

Maxwell nodded, "What's the update?"

The Doctor hung his head low not willing to see the detective's disappointment. "She's in a coma, I'm afraid she will not make it due to the amount of blood she has lost. It is useless to reattach her limbs and her heart rate his dropping dramatically. If in 3 days she manages not to recover, we have no choice but to take away the oxygen support. We would not want her to survive with no limbs now would we?"

The detective stood there silently, now he was the one who was absent minded. Then it hit him. "Doctor, I think she might have a chance…" Lassiter nodded. Maxwell knew it would be cruel to just end the poor child's life right there; he wanted to give her another chance at life…to start over. She would have no parents; it would be hard, but he knew she could make it. "Did you consider auto mail?"

* * *

OMG! That was such a long prologue! I need your help as well! I need you guys to pick out a Spanish last name that will go well with Luna. I need it before chapter 2, so you can just post your suggestions in your review. You know the rules, no flames, only reviews and constructive criticism. Remember I need at least 4 reviews to update. Peace out!

Jinx Jinki


	2. Chapter 1: The Thief

Here is chapter 1 of Weeping Willows. I felt really happy, and bored today. So I decided to post chapter 1 to get it out of my system. Remember, I am still looking for a Spanish surname, and this time, I need 4 reviews to continue unless I am in the mood. So please R&R! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Only the OCs.

* * *

**Weeping Willows**

**Chapter 1: The Thief**

**Nine and a Half Years Later…**

"Geesh, it is just one stop! It is not like that stupid Mustang cares if we are late or not!" A red cloaked figure with blonde hair in a braid yelled from a distance. He stormed off, not saying another word to his brother.

"Oh, come on Ed! It is not like I disagreeing with you or anything but right now… oh forget it! Wait for me!" The suit of armor exclaimed, lagging behind the state alchemist.

Edward walked, stomping his feet, expressing how ticked he was at his brother for talking back to him. He hated how Alphonse would always act so perfect and all; always willing to go back to Central to meet that idiot, Mustang.

It was two in the afternoon, and Ed had nothing to eat all day. His stomach grumbled furiously; it started to seem that it was eating itself. He glanced to his right and spotted a Japanese cuisine restaurant. His mouth started to water and his frown turned into vigor excitement. "Al! Al! Hurry up, I'm starving! And I picked the perfect place!" Ed dashed towards the door grabbing a table.

"Slow down Ed! At that speed you will topple over someone!"

As the brothers walked in, a shaded figure appeared. It hid in a corner, observing their actions. _I have never seen them around here before. If I can only get a closer glimpse...

* * *

_

**In the Restaurant**

"What would you like, sir?" The waitress asked. She took out her notepad and pen, waiting for Ed's order. He scratched his chin at least ten times during the process, humming to himself; this irritated the young woman. "If you were not ready to order you could have said so! You totally wasted 3 minutes of my precious life." The waitress mumbled.

"Great! So is the 'letting the waitress wait too long' included in the bill?" Edward replied, "Isn't there a reason why they added the word "wait" in your title?"

"Brother, please. She is just doing her job. She has a lot of people to attend to; and she cannot hold back, because you can't seem to make up your mind! Isn't that right miss?" Alphonse explained.

"Uh-huh! Now, why couldn't be like that nice gentleman across from you? He definitely knows what I mean; and knows it is not nice to keep a lady waiting."

Edward blinked twice, turned around and gave a sweet, delicate smile. "Sorry, come again?"

**One hour later…**

"Boy, I'm stuffed! I can't even move that much in these clothes," Edward complained. His outfit was skin tight on his stomach, making it difficult breathe. Alphonse started to giggle at this.

"What's so funny? Are you looking for a fight?"

"No, brother. It's just that you are so hilarious sometimes." Alphonse commented, still filled with laughter.

As the young alchemists were relaxing, the figure outside got closer to the window. It took its hand out of its' pocket and closed its eyes. All of a sudden, the delicate hand was surrounded by a pale blue light. The figure then stretched its limbs towards the glass ever so carefully, as if the glass would break from impact. Fingers then delicately pressed the cold surface, and magically went through. As soon as their wrists made it to the transparent material, their hand too became transparent and reached towards Ed's pants. They dug their see through fingers in his pocket until they found the target. _Jackpot!_

Edward shivered at the cold sensation against his thigh, and frowned at his younger sibling. "Alphonse, you pervert! I never knew you were that low! Caressing my thigh like that!"

Alphonse grew in shock and mentally blushed at the thought. He shook his hands madly to prove he was innocent. "I swear brother, it was not me! Why would I want to 'caress' your thigh in the first place. That is totally sick! Why would you think of such a thing?"

The stranger outside quickly withdrew its transparent limb through the window and dashed off. _That was close! No one ever notices anything when I steal from them. Guess I have some more training to do. _That was that. The stranger disappeared in an instant, leaving the alchemists to deal with their own problems.

"That's it! I'm leaving! Where's the stupid bill?" Edward questioned, reaching towards the payment paper and examined it carefully. "So…two hundred, ay? Guess, I have to put tip too, right?" He then shoved his little hand in his black leather pocket reaching for his wallet. He felt nothing. So, he then put his auto mail hand in his other pocket…there was nothing. Edward froze, he gulped hard and started to panic. He grabbed his old brown suitcase, clicked it open, and threw his clothes out of the way, searching for his money.

The young waitress from earlier, noticed the commotion and lurked over. She cocked her head to the side, and crossed her arms across her chest, giving an angry growl. "Do you _mind _keeping it down? You are the worst costumer I ever had to serve. You had your time to relax, so pay the bill and leave!" The waitress exclaimed. Her yellow tinted teeth were clenched, and she tapped her foot again and again.

Edward had enough of this already; he jumped up to his feet, "Do you mind? I am trying to find my wallet, so I can get out of this crummy place; as well as never seeing your face again, you —"

"Enough already!" Al yelled. He then turned his attention to the frustrated waitress, "We are terribly sorry, Miss. Unfortunately, we cannot seem to find our wallet and we have no loose change. In order to pay our debts, we would like to offer a hand with the dishes."

"Al, you idiot! Who ever said I lost my wallet!"

"May you please stop yelling!" The waitress shouted. By now, the whole restaurant focused their attention to the young adult at the window side with a suit of armor and a little boy. The waitress spun around on her heels, making her long black ponytail, whiplash Edward, "Nothing to see here, folks. Please, continue with your meals and ignore the commotion here." The people nodded, turned their heads, and continued with their meals still eavesdropping in the conversation. The waitress sighed, and looked over to see Edward clenching his teeth and fists ready to fight. The waitress held her hips and gave an "I don't care if you got whip lashed" expression. She then smiled towards Alphonse, "You are so sweet, I could never let you do the dishes. Even if you were with that shorty over there, it would still be kinda mean to…"

"Who are you calling a half pint midget?"

"Brother, please! She did not say such a thing," Alphonse pleaded, "Please proceed, Miss."

"As I was saying, it would be mean, so I'm gonna let you off the hook this time. But by any chance this happens again, you are dead meat!" she threatened.

Alphonse grew worried, " How about the m—"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't mention it to my boss," the waitress whispered.

"Sure thing," the brothers said in unison.

* * *

**Outside the restaurant: Another hour later**

Alphonse and Edward walked along the sidewalk, without saying a word. It was already past four and the sky looked as if it was going to rain. "Brother, I think we should find a place to stay…"

"Shut up, Al! How can we even go to an inn, when I lost my darn wallet!"

Alphonse looked towards to ground in shame. He felt it was his entire fault that he let his brother lose his wallet. He felt that it was his entire fault that they came to Floral-Hill town in the first place. He shifted his metal head to his right and saw a glimpse of a mob of children. They seem to have been poking a large mass of material. He seemed intrigued in the situation and walked towards them, leaving poor Edward behind.

"Alphonse! Where the heck are you going?"

Alphonse never answered. His metal soles clonked hard against the concrete floor, bringing attention to the crowd. The children no older than twelve whispered to each other and dashed down the alleyway. "Hey! Wait up!" Al exclaimed rushing over. The children did not stall and ran into the shadows. Alphonse sighed and looked down at the thing at the ground. He blushed at the sight of the figure on the floor; lifting the bangs away from the face. "Holy… what a pretty little girl! Why would anyone do this to her?" He then turned towards the direction of his faraway brother, "Brother! Come look! This girl needs our help!"

"I've had enough girl problems for one day!" Ed complained.

"But this is serious Ed! Come quick!"

Edward sighed in defeat and ran towards his pleading metal brother. He knelt down and gazed his golden orbs to the girl now cradled in Al's arms. The female's long hair was covered in mud, and her light tan face was surrounded in scrapes and bruises. "She was beaten pretty badly. She looks at least twelve," Ed commented.

"Why would those children do such a thing?"

"I…don't know, Al," Edward responded. He rubbed his fake hand on the girl's bruised cheek causing her to shiver. She then started to stir, slowly opening her pale blue eyes, gazing upon her saviors. The young girl sat up and rubbed her baggy eyes.

"Look, brother! Look! She is awake!" Al exclaimed, "Are you alright, Miss?"

The young girl examined the boys carefully, eyes widening in fear, "I-It's you two…" She backed away quickly, panting hard, "Don't hurt me!"

"We are not here to hurt you," Edward stated, "We are here to help you."

"You saved me?" The little girl asked confused.

"Yup!"

"Oh," she whispered, "Well, I guess I should return this to its rightful owner then, right?" The girl reached into her coat pocket and took out a wallet, Edward's wallet!

"You! You little…"

"I'm sorry," she freaked, "I did not mean to, I just need money! I promise I did not take anything from it, I swear!"

"She did say she was sorry, brother," Alphonse stated.

Edward gave in, "Fine! You are off the hook this time. Pull anything like that again, and your dead meat! Understand?"

The girl nodded, "Thank you so much, sir."

"Whatever," Ed said, walking away from the scene, with his brother behind him. The girl held her cheek, the same cheek Edward rubbed and blushed lightly. She then walked off in the darkness, not looking behind her. After that, the rain started to drizzle, making soft music.

**Meanwhile**

_Little pervert! I cannot believe she went into my pants and got away with it. But it is not even cold out, so how could I have shivered from the cold sensation. Unless…_

"You sure did sound like someone from earlier back there," Al teased. Reminding Edward about the incident earlier that day at the restaurant.

"Shut up! Are looking for another fight?" Ed argued.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again…"

* * *

Another long one, again. Well, please review! No flaming! See ya next time! 

Jinx Jinki


	3. Chapter 2: The Thief Strikes Back!

Here is Chapter 2! I need at least 3 reviews to update. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full metal Alchemist. Only the OCs.

* * *

**Weeping Willows **

**Chapter 2: The Thief Strikes Again!**

Edward and Alphonse roamed the busy streets of Floral-Hill Town, looking for a pleasant accommodation to stay. Both siblings kept quite, not looking at each other. Ed hummed to himself while Al looked at all the stores and costumers. Al grew worried and turned his attentions to his gloomy brother. Alphonse knew if he asked him if he was alright he would just bark at him. It did not hurt to try though. "Brother, are you alright?"

"Of course not, Al! I just got robbed, by foolish little girl! And you expect me to be alright!"

Al sighed deeply, _Why I even bothered…"Ed_," Alphonse started, "you said that you were cool about it. Why are you stressing over it? At least she apologized and returned your wallet. She also promised that she would never do it again. So drop it will you?"

"Yeah, maybe you are right after all Al…" Ed gave in. He was very tired and was not in the slightest mood to keep arguing. Sometimes it was best to leave the past behind you. And he knew Al would win this fight anyway. Edward looked around, still in search of a comfortable inn. After five minutes of continues walking Edward noticed a huge crowd of people gathering at Centre Square. "Hey, Al?"

"Yes, brother?" Al asked quietly. Edward pointed to the direction where the people gathered and gestured Al to follow. The people shouted and cheered, making way for the special guest of the evening.

"Looks like some kind of show… " Edward mumbled. He pushed his way through the crowd, hoping to get a closer look at the attraction.

"I need a volunteer from the audience in order to perform my next trick!" A man with a black hat, and thin cape yelled. He was a magician, probably famous in the community, but he definitely did not impress Ed.

Alphonse looked at his brother and then to the magician, "I guess magic is what keep this town going."

"Well, it's crummy magic," Edward stated "like, come on! Who would want to waste their time standing around just to see some stranger shuffle a few cards? Let's get- huh?" Edward stopped as soon as he felt that cold sensation again. It gave him shivers down his spine; the feel being a lot colder and noticeable than before. He swung himself around to see the same cloaked figure from earlier, pushing themselves out of the crowd. _That hooded figure… _Edward quickly pushed his auto mail hand into his right pants pocket, to find his wallet. "Oh gosh, not again!" Edward dashed straightforward towards the culprit at full speed.

"Brother! Wait up, where are you headed to!" Alphonse grabbed hold of Edward's compact suit case and jogged after his furious brother.

The culprit ran in many directions, not giving up their prize. Edward was running out of breath but was not willing to give. They then turned into an alleyway with a dead end. The thief slowed down, panting hard, sweating in panic. _Why did I take that stupid turn?_ The thief slowly took a step back bumping into something.

"Guess this is the end of the line." The voice mentioned. The thief turned around to see a young man in rage. "I thought you said you would leave us alone!" Edward grabbed her wrist and slammed her hard against to concrete wall. He was inches away from her face, staring deep into her pupils; until it hit him. "You're…you're not her." This thief looked exactly the same as the young girl this afternoon, the only difference was that her right iris was cyan and her left was magenta. He quickly let go of the female's wrist, still carrying a frown. "Ahem, I believe you have my wallet, miss."

The girl hung her pale face low and shook her head, "I'm real sorry, but you see, I'm afraid, I cannot survive with only a few cents in my pocket. So, please spare some change?" She looked up and gave a sweet smile.

Edward softened his gaze._ I guess it would be going towards a good use. _"Pass me my wallet," she looked at her hand and hesitantly gave it to him. He opened it and took out a crisp 100 dollar bill. He placed it in her hands softly, "Here, just make sure you put it to good use, and no more stealing got it?"

She opened her mouth and shook Edward's hand hard, "Thank you! Thank you so much, sir!" She let go and dashed towards the streets of downtown.

Edward scratched his head, pondering about the situation, "I could of sworn that was the same girl from this afternoon. Strange."

"Strange indeed."

Edward looked over his shoulders and saw his younger brother behind him. He turned around and started to walk out of the alley, "Come on Al, and let's find a place to stay."

"Ah! Stop! Someone help!"

Both brothers ran towards the source where the screaming came from, "Excuse me, Madame, what's wrong?" Alphonse questioned.

The woman held her face in shock, "That thief! That thief stole purse! Please, stop them!"

"Don't worry, Miss; we'll retrieve your belongings," Edward answered, "Come on, Al, we've got yet another thief to catch!"

"Yeah, okay," Alphonse replied.

Both brothers towards the cloaked figure, who was not that far away. Suddenly, the figure tripped and fell face first in a puddle of mud. They were completely soaked and their clothing was now extremely heavy. "Ugh! Yuck!" the figure spat out.

Then, the figure felt great tug on their hood and was now face to face with a steaming Ed. "I thought I told you to stop stealing! Wasn't the money I gave you enough?"

"I'm real sorry!" The young girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, right! Stop jerking us around! I had enough- huh?" Edward's lecture was interrupted by the colour of the girl's eyes. Her wet and scared eyes changed from magenta and cyan, to a pale blue colour. "You! It was you all this time!" He grabbed her neck, digging his fingers into her throat. "By now, you should now that I despise crooks, especially liars!"

"Brother, please!" Alphonse begged, "You are going to kill her like that!" Edward let go of the child's neck and back up. The girl spat out blood on his shoe, got up and ran off, leaving the purse behind.

_Men… I hate all of them. _Tears weld up in her eyes as she dashed off into the shadows.

"Let's go, brother. That woman is waiting for us," Al whispered. Edward merely nodded, following his armored brother.

* * *

Sorry, if it was short. Please review, no flaming. See ya! 

JinxJinki


	4. Chapter 3: Alone

Here's chapter 3, yadda, yadda; same old, same old. Except this time I need 2 reviews (No flaming). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only the OCs.

* * *

**Weeping Willows**

**Chapter 3:** Alone

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" the woman exclaimed. She grabbed a hold of her purse and took out a little treat. They were red little candies in the shape of hearts. She gave a handful to both boys.

"Thanks Miss, but you did not have to give us anything," said Edward looking down at his boots, now dirtied with a splash of blood.

Alphonse gazed at his brother, who seemed to of been in some kind of trance. He just stared at his feet, not lifting his head from that position. The woman, who now clutched her little pink purse, started walk off, "Thank you, Miss! We really appreciated the gift!" Alphonse mentioned quickly before the woman was out in the distance. She turned around, gave a welcoming smile, and continued her stroll down the busy streets of Floral-Hill.

* * *

The night sky turned grey, raindrops started fall, landing on the young girl's face; forming tears of hatred and sorrow. The lush green grass she was sitting on started to glisten in the moonlight, stray leave were dancing in the wind. Her dirty blonde hair turned dark brown from the moisture, and the bruises on her face became more visible. She then whispered to herself, "Mami, Papi…why did you have to go? Why did you leave me in this cruel world alone? I think I would rather be in heaven right now… to be with you." 

She slowly stood up and looked behind her to see a little cottage in the distance. The cottage was beige/white and had a sky blue rooftop; her home for 13 years, "I better head inside. I would not want my limbs to rust now, would I? "

* * *

"Don't worry brother, we'll just take shelter in some shed or something, 'k?" the shining suit of armor assured his older that everything would be alright for the night, but Edward did not seem to have paid any attention. 

His blonde hair glistened in the moonlight; flower pedals dancing in the air landed in his palms as he watched the raindrops pound against its soft texture, "Looking at this reminds me of that girl; and how she was being beaten by those kids."

"Reminds me of how that girl was being strangled by someone…"

"Al, just drop it! You know as well as I do that it was just a reflex!" Edward shot back at Al. He started to hate how Alphonse always had to be right, always had to be perfect!

"A reflex? Ed, that looked like you were going to kill her without a care in the world! Think of what Colonel Mustang might do, he probably would of-"

"JUST SHUT UP, AL!" tears of defeat started to form in the older Elric's eyes, "Just shut up. I'm sick and tired of people telling me who I should and shouldn't be!" he fell to his knees, "please…just this once just let me be."

Alphonse obeyed his brother's wishes and left towards the other direction; leaving his miserable brother behind. _I hope brother will be alright. _He strolled down the now empty sidewalk of Floral-Hill, raindrops falling heavily against his metal armour; creating loud music. Fog shrouded his surroundings, and all was silent, until…

"Meow."

"Huh?" Al jerked up not expecting to hear any noise from the ever so quiet street, "Is that what I think it is?" He shifted around to see a goldenrod fur ball, soaking wet to the bone. "A kitty!" Alphonse crept quietly towards the little creature on the cold concrete floor, shivering to death. He carefully stretched out his limbs, picked up the kitten from its current position, and cradled it in his hands. "Don't worry little fellow, I'll take care of you."

Al ran as fast as he could, looking for the nearest shelter he could find. After 5 minutes of passing through thick, lush green bushes and fragile trees, he finally spotted a little beige cottage with a sky blue rooftop, "Yes, shelter! Let's go ki- hey?" The little kitten dashed towards the cottage having Alphonse to lag behind, "Kitty, don't run off like that!" The wet suit of armour caught up with the kitten and cradled it back in his arms. _I guess I better knock._

Edward sat down, leaning against the cold and clammy wall, thinking of that girl. He gazed at his left and spotted a tulip, petals barely hanging from the center. "I guess you had your heart broken too now, huh," He placed the dying tulip in front of him, watching it wither apart from the heavy rainfall. _Will I die like that? Will I die all alone, without Al, Winry, or even those two childhood friends next to me? The two that made being alive so great and adventurous. _Edward slowly closed his eyes thinking back at his early childhood.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Mom, may Edward take us to the lake?"

"I don't think it is such a great idea Alphonse. I definitely would not want one of you kids to drown or anything, especially going off on your own. Maybe another time when we can all go together as a family."

"There is no need to worry," Mr. Rivera mentioned, "Edward is grown man! Isn't that right, son?"

"Yeah! See Mom! Even he knows how big I am!"

"Alright, then. Kronos and Edward, make sure you hold onto Al's and Mandarin's hand, okay?" Trisha questioned. All four children left heading out the door each grabbing hold of each other's hand.

"Edoward?" a small baby voice whispered behind Edward's back, he turned around to see a little girl the age of two and a half, with dirty blonde hair let go off her older brother's hand, looking into Edward's eyes intently.

Ed giggled at the cute sight, still walking forward, "Yes, Mandarin?"

"Edoward, hand please?" The four year old reached out his short limbs towards the little girl, and picked her up instead.

"Don't you mean 'pick-up' please?" Ed commented closing his eyes, rubbing his little nose against hers.

Mandarin let out a big laugh and gazed her multi coloured eyes in his, noses and foreheads touching, "Silly Edoward!" The four of them headed merrily towards the lake, playing tag and hide and seek along the trail.

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Alphonse knocked twice on the light brown door, waiting for a reply from inside. No response. He knocked again this time four times, "Hello, is anyone home?" There was still no answer from inside the dwelling. Al gave a deep sigh and drew back his sight to the kitten in his large hands shivering heavily. "Don't worry kitty, we will just find another place to rest." The kitten gave a soft meow and the young brother travelled down towards the river bank, heading towards the forest.

"May I help you? Or are you just here to suffocate me again?" the young girl from earlier yelled. She walked up towards the large figure carrying a lavender umbrella, wearing a cream coloured dress. Her feet made heavy imprints in the mud, covering the soles of her boots.

"Hey, it's you from earlier! I'm extremely sorry for the incident that occurred this evening; you see my brother doesn't seem to think before he acts…" Alphonse stated, "Umm, Miss? Would you mind if we stay for a bit inside; just until the rain stops?"

"We?" the girl questioned, "Oh, no! You are not going to bring that kid in my home!" She began to run back inside, until Alphonse held a steady grip on her shoulder, causing her to struggle. "Let me go!" She demanded.

"Please, don't leave. By 'we' I meant this…" He opened up his hands to uncover the small kitten he shielded from the rain.

"Meow?"

* * *

It was now 4:15 a.m. and Edward was still in deep sleep on the hard surface. The small droplets of rain fell onto his pale nose, sliding down his face, causing him stir onto his right side. He slowly opened his golden eyes, squinting from the bright street light across from him. He sat up and looked and looked in all directions possible for his brother, "Alphonse? Hey, where are you?" He looked back at the dead tulip in front of him, and into his palms, remembering about last night, "Oh, yeah… I forgot about that." 

He stood up and looked at the grayish blue sky; the moon was still visible even at the mists of sunrise. _Well, it's a brand new day. Guess there's no point looking for Al. Probably head back to Central, without me. I should get going too._ Without hesitation, he left heading towards the train station; prepared to see an angered Colonel upon his arrival.

* * *

"Here kitty, I have a warm bottle for you." The young girl whispered motioning the feline to come on to her lap. She picked it up, cradled it in her arms and put the baby bottle in its mouth. The kitten drank everything from the last drop, considering how hungry it was. "That's a good girl." 

"Oh, so it's a she?" Alphonse questioned.

The young girl turned her attention to the talking suit of armor, kneeling in front of her. "Yeah," she answered, "didn't you check?"

"No, and besides, I wouldn't want anyone peaking at me in the middle of the night! Especially outside in the rain!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"I've bumped into you so many times, that I think by now I should know your name. You don't have to if you don't want you though," she stated, "besides, I never tell men my name, unless I want to." She gave a rude tone at the end, stating that she wanted to have no sign of relationship between the boy and his "brother".

Alphonse took the young girl's words into consideration. _She must really hate men then. Or maybe she might just really love women. Either way, I think it seems I should tell her my name. I definitely don't want to be called something like "Armour Kid" all the time!_

"It's Alphonse Elric." He finally mentioned, giving a long unneeded sigh at the end, desperate to know the child's name, "Anyways, I better get going, and I think this kitten is best left with you. She seems to like it here," He said looking towards the kitten now playing with a pink ball of yarn against the top left corner.

"I want to come…" she said, "I hate being cooped up here all the time, especially when no one appreciates me…"

"Okay…"Alphonse mumbled slowly, "but who's gonna take care of the cat?"

"No need to worry, I've got it covered…"

* * *

That's all. Hope you liked the flashback, I think it's adorable! Review, but no flames! Can't wait to read your feedback! Adios! 

JinxJinki


	5. Chapter 4: Cinnamon Hearts

Hello! I'm back with Chapter 4 of Weeping Willows. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! I need 2 reviews to update. No flaming please! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Only the OCs.

* * *

**Weeping Willows**

**Chapter 4:** Cinnamon Hearts and the Full Moon

It was now 9:00AM. Edward stepped in the Colonel's Office, ready to be barked at, and having to put up with his sarcasm. He hated it. He hated everything about Mustang; every meeting would be the same. The figure at the desk motioned him to come closer, and sweat started to drip from the young alchemist's nose. "How was the detour, Elric?"

Ed gulped hard, "H-horrible, sir…" Mustang tapped his foot against the floor waiting for a better explanation. He wasn't going to let him off the hook, not today; not ever. "There was an incident and-"

"Did it involve you, Fullmetal? Or did you just push yourself in, out of curiosity?"

"I-I…"

"Once again, you disobey my orders. I simply instructed you to come straight to HQ after your mission, and instead you take another joy ride, expecting me to brush it off!"

Edward clenched his fists and his superior, ready to attack. He managed to contain himself and gave a death glare, "If you just let me explain…" he grumbled.

"No!" Mustang shouted, "I am sick and tired of you making excuses all the time; thinking I'm that stupid to actually believe you! Why can't you act more responsible like you're brother, Alphonse! He listens to his superiors, unlike you!"

Ed had enough; his head was about to explode and he wasn't going keeping listening to this idiot tell him who he should and shouldn't be. He was not going to let someone accuse him and have no input, "Just shut up, Colonel! Stop telling me to act like my brother, because I am not him!" Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes, sliding down on his pale flesh, "I hate you all! And I hope you burn in hell!"

Without a doubt, Edward left the scene; eyes red and watery, fists still clenched. Mustang just stood there still trying to process the situation that had just happened. He sat back down on his leather seat, laying his head back, looking up on the pale white ceiling. _Was I too hard on him?_

The creaking sound of the office door was heard admitting a tall, thin figure with a cigarette in his mouth through its opening. "Colonel, what just happened? I just saw Ed storming through the halls in tears; coming from your office!"

"Havoc! Haven't you learned to knock yet?"

* * *

**Outside Headquarters**

The morning sky was mixed with beautiful shades of blue and orange, welcoming a new day. The smell of rain was still fresh in the air, filling up the lungs of Edward Elric; his nose stinging from sharp breathing and eyes red from sobbing. He sat down at the front steps, head lowered and arms hugging his legs, coughing heavily. He was aching all over, from both sitting out on the ground in the rain, and feeling ever so hurt on the inside. He felt that everyone was using him, messing with his head, making decisions for him. The one thing he was hoping for right now was to be loved. He looked down at the small red meshed bag with a gold tie, in his left hand. It held a handful of red and spicy, cinnamon hearts.

* * *

"Um, Miss? Are you alright, you look a bit sick?" Alphonse asked once stepping off of the packed train. 

"Yeah, I just have some kind of fear of moving vehicles, especially cars… nothing to worry."

The two walked down the busy streets of Central, in hopes of finding a young blonde at HQ. The young girl was not in the slight mood to see Al's older brother, but was interested in seeing the grand sights of Central. She was wearing loose army pants, with a black tank top, accompanied with an army hat to pull it off. She walked slowly behind Alphonse, unsure of where to go. After 20 minutes of searching, Alphonse then abruptly stopped in Front of her, causing the female to smack her nose.

"You could have at least given me a warning!"

"Sorry, about that! But I think I spotted him just ahead at the stairs," Alphonse said pointing towards the red blob straight ahead, "but I think it is best if you go and speak with him…"

"What do you mean me!"

Alphonse simply shook his head, "I know you guys hate each other, but I still need to think things through about last night. And besides, this is your chance to know him a lot better… so… See ya!" Alphonse dashed quickly in the opposite direction leaving it up to her to clear things up with some stranger…Alone!

The young miss took steady paces looking down on the hard, cold, slate coloured concrete ground. _Who the hell does that punk think he his? Leaving me to do his dirty work, especially with a stupid jerk who tried to kill me! And it's a guy too! Ugh, why am I so naïve? And soft hearted too…_

She had finally reached at the same level as the young boy at the top steps. She gave a quiet sigh and sat down on the cold ground, setting herself next to the alchemist, with a reasonable space between them. "So, what's up?"

Edward gave no response. The girl simply looked at him, understanding that he needed some time to think about what he would say. She spoke again, "Having some issues, huh?"

"…"

This started stress the young teen out. She stood up in front of Edward, "You know what? You are really starting to tick me off! I'm trying to help you out here and all your giving me here is silence! Maybe that's why no one likes you if that's the case! For one reason, you have a bad attitude, and two, you don't listen to other's input."

"Well, maybe I would not be so rude, if people actually gave me a chance to hear what I have to say! Maybe if you stopped stalking me, I would not have to shout right now!" Edward was pissed and stood up meeting eye to eye with the young girl. In return, the female gave a small pat on Ed's shoulder and gave a deep sigh.

"I apologize; I understand how you must feel right now…"

His behaviour, his actions, his words, they made some kind of impact on her; somehow. It reminded her on how silent she would be when she was hurt, and how she never told anyone. No one seemed to of cared; no one cared if she shed tears of pain in a dark corner in the attic. If only she were…

"What's your name?" The question interrupted the girl's thoughts, making her heart skip a beat. She snapped back into reality as she looked back at the young and determined eyes of this strange man.

"What's it to you? You tried to kill me… besides; I don't lend my name out to men."

"It's only fair, we've bumped into each other many times already. I think it's necessary that I know the name of my _stalker_." He gave a sly smirk, sending chills down the girl's causing her to shift her gaze to the side, facing a nice view of the landscape. "Besides, I'm not a man; I'm just a teenaged boy."

"…"

"I thought so… To start things off, I'll go first. The name's Edward Elric!"

_Ugh! That jerk! I can't believe he outsmarted me. _"I-It's Rivera…" She whispered barely audible to anyone. She looked down at her stiff legs, with no feminine shape at all.

"I can't hear you," Ed taunted, "I think you need to speak a bit louder…"

She averted her gaze back at Edward, outstretched her cold right arm, giving a non- welcoming smile, "I-It's Rivera… Luna Rivera. It's a pleasure to meet you," Luna shook the gloved hand, regretting what she was doing. For some reason, she just had a bad feeling about men. She never trusted them and never will. This boy though…he had some strange connection to her, as if they were bound to meet. Or was all this just a joke; a game, and in the end he will just throw her away just like everyone else in the world.

"The pleasure is all mine. You know what? Maybe it was a good thing you came after all. I feel a bit more relaxed, and eager to move forward. Anyways, I better go…I have to clear some things with my brother." Luna simply nodded and stood aside for the red cloaked figure to proceed on his mission. "See ya!"

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"See ya" was all he said, with a brim smile of confidence and power. His red jacket flowed through the crisp air as I stood there, at the front steps, simply watching him go. I decided to take a small detour by myself down the busy streets of Central, gazing at the beautiful landscape. I take steady paces, watching the vehicles travel by, and seeing people get on with their daily life. An hour passed then two, then eight? Yes, eight hours has passed and it is now 6:45PM. Have I been walking in circles?

When I thought things couldn't get any better, the dark blue sky started to shed transparent tears of relief, falling on the crowded streets, drowning out the human voices. The only thing worth looking at in the sky was the beautiful sights of the full moon. It reminded me of my name and its significance. I ran to the nearest shed I could find at the current time, and the only thing close was the train station. I was ready to purchase a ticket and go home. The only problem was… I'm penniless!

**End of Luna's POV

* * *

**

**At Some Hotel…**

"Brother, are you sure you are alright? You were pretty mad with me last night-"

"I've told you ten times already, I'm fine! Now stop worrying already." Edward brushed it off and continued to read a local newspaper on the bed with a petite red pouch with a gold tie, next to him. Thunder roared outside, frightening the suit of armor, causing him to give a small yelp. "Don't tell me you're scared of a little thunder and lightening, Al?"

"Um, no brother… it's just a simple reflex…" Al lied, "and I'm also a little worried about that young miss from earlier. Now that I think about it, she's poor…"

"So! She could just steal some money, she's a thief right?" Ed butted in, "she's a tough gal anyway, with all that attitude. I think she will do just fine," Ed stared back to his newspaper, trying to focus his mind on to something else. For some odd reason though, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. It was as if she triggered some chain of memories of his childhood, and they wouldn't go away. It wasn't as if he loved her or anything, but her name… Rivera… I reminded him of someone. Who exactly was this child?

"Brother, PLEASE!" Alphonse interrupted, this time irritating the boy out of his thinking.

"Fine Al, we're going dammit!" Edward finally gave in, placing his newspaper and the red pouch on the dark umber desk.

* * *

**Central Streets**

The two boys walked down the seemingly endless streets of Central, looking for some girl they just met. Edward was very tired while Al was overly eager to look for her.

"So, Ed? Did she by chance tell you her name?" asked Al, "I think this search would be easier if we called out her name."

"Yeah," Ed replied, "she did tell me. She said her name was Luna. She also told me that she doesn't tell men her name."

"She told me the same thing…Then how did you get it?" Alphonse questioned, waiting for an explanation on why she told Ed and not him.

"I tricked her!" He mentioned with such ride in his voice. _But still... why does she dislike men so much?_

After a full half hour, searching in the heavy rain for Luna, Ed and Al found themselves at the Central train station. Edward was fully drenched, while Alphonse was glistening ever so brightly. "Al, I told you this wasn't a good idea. We've found no trace of that girl, and most likely because she left already, you dope!" Edward argued trying to convince his younger sibling to just give up already.

"Oh yeah! Well, if she left already, why is it that I see her on that bench fast asleep," Al replied not exactly specifying which bench she was on.

Edward looked towards a bench at the west side of the fairly lit station, and squinted, "Al, I'm sorry to say this but I think you are hallucinating things." As soon as the teen turned his sights back at his brother, he was gone. "Hey, Al! Al, where are you?" Edward ran around in large circles trying to find a large suit of steel in the area.

"Brother, over here!"

Edward stopped running around like an idiot, and turned behind him to see his brother at a bench, with a sleeping Luna on it. "You could have warned me first, before leaving you know!"

"Shh, quit complaining! Let's take her to the Inn and get her a room," Al requested looking at Ed. Edward shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. He then walked off in the large train station looking for the nearest exit. He did not want to waste his money on this girl, but he did not want to cause another commotion either. "Brother, please? She's soaking wet…"

The state alchemist slowly turned his head and gave a small grin. He then continued to walk off into the distance with Al with a sleeping child on his back behind him. The rain had stopped, leaving a beautiful sight of the full moon.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The sky was clear and the intense sun was accompanied with the visible sights of the full moon beside it. The bright sunlight hit the windowsill reflecting on the face of a young child on a soft and fluffy, white twin sized bed. Her pale flesh was very frigid, and her long hair was in tangles. The scars on her face were barely visible anymore, and the bruise on her cheek was completely gone. She was in such deep sleep, she did move from the two figures above her.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Edward and Alphonse chirped in unison. Luna's eyes slowly flickered open, revealing the colours of cyan and magenta. She slowly sat up, the blanket now covering her legs, meeting face to face with the two brothers.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"We knew that you needed a place to stay, so we brought you to the hotel. It was the least we could do." Al said with pride.

"Enough of these explanations! We came here to bring your breakfast," He shoved to her a tray with pancakes and syrup, a small bowl with plump, light green grapes, orange juice, and three cinnamon hearts.

She looked up and gave a small smile, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. We'll check up on you later." Both siblings left the room, leaving Luna alone in the beige coloured suite. She looked intently on the cinnamon hearts. She took one and slowly put it in her mouth. She savored every bit of it, until there was nothing left. At that second, she felt… different.

Next door, Edward was getting ready to go outside while the small, red meshed bag of cinnamon hearts on the desk caught his golden eyes. He felt drawn to it somehow, as if there was some kind of magical aura around it. Without hesitation, he picked one of the small hearts up and popped it in his mouth. The spicy taste burned his tongue for a few seconds; he was savoring every taste of it, for it was so good. For some odd reason, the instant he popped it in, he felt… different.

"Edward, hurry up!" Al yelled from the front door. Edward quickly tied the gold ribbon around the opening of the petite bag, slid it his right pocket, and left.

* * *

"What exactly is the mystery behind the cinnamon hearts? What significance does Luna's name hold? Find out in chapter 5 of Weeping Willows!" Sorry! I just had to say that! Anyways, that was such a long chapter for me to write, so hopefully you enjoyed it. Sorry it took a while to update two. Remember, no flaming and at least 2 reviews are needed to update. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Peace out! 

**JinxJinki**


	6. Chapter 5: Reactions

The time you have all been waiting for. Chapter 5 of Weeping Willows! I would like to thank all my reviewers, especially Blu3 Flam3s. If it wasn't for you, this chapter would barely be half way finished. Thank you.

Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Oh, I will warn you in advance this chapter is totally flashback central! Review! (But no flaming, pwease!)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Only the OCs. 

**Weeping Willows**

_I was born on October 31st, the night of the full moon._

_I am a disgrace against humankind_

_My name is Luna_

_And this is only the just the beginning_

_Of what my name holds_

**Chapter 5: Reactions**

**I**t was already 11:10AM. The two young alchemists walked down the busy streets of Central headed towards HQ once again, to be assigned their next mission. Edward was a bit nervous, he was not sure what Mustang might say after their little "argument" yesterday morning.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

"_Once again, you disobey my orders. I simply instructed you to come straight to HQ after your mission, and instead you take another joy ride, expecting me to brush it off!"_

_Edward clenched his fists and his superior, ready to attack. He managed to contain himself and gave a death glare, "If you just let me explain…" he grumbled._

"_No!" Mustang shouted, "I am sick and tired of you making excuses all the time; thinking I'm that stupid to actually believe you! Why can't you act more responsible like you're brother, Alphonse! He listens to his superiors, unlike you!"_

_Ed had enough; his head was about to explode and he wasn't going keeping listening to this idiot tell him who he should and shouldn't be. He was not going to let someone accuse him and have no input, "Just shut up, Colonel! Stop telling me to act like my brother, because I am not him!" Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes, sliding down on his pale flesh, "I hate you all! And I hope you burn in hell!"_

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

"Umm, maybe we should come back tomorrow…"

"Yeah, right! It'll be alright Ed, just pull yourself together. Besides, the Colonel is probably in a good mood and forgiving today. I'm sure he understood how you felt yesterday, just act normal," Alphonse spoke in a very happy tone. He grabbed on to Edward's shoulder just in case he tried to make an escape.

Edward growled and looked down at the puddles made by yesterday's precipitation. "_Oh, the Colonel is **probably **in a good mood and forgiving," he says. How encouraging!_

"Edward! Alphonse!" a voice called.

Edward mumbled under his breath, "Great! Just what I need! That bratty, little, good for nothing, triple lying thief, tagging along, with us!"

"Excuse me? Now just who are you calling good for nothing?" The figure in blue questioned sternly, switching the safety lock off her gun.

"Oh crap!" Edward exclaimed, sweating like hell from what he had just called the lieutenant.

"Oh my gosh, we are terribly sorry Lieutenant! You see, Brother was talking about some girl from earlier, and did not mean to offend you. As usual, Brother does not think before he acts. " Alphonse quickly laughed off, giving Ed a big pat on the head.

She put the safety switch back on, "If it wasn't for your brother, you would have felt the shot of a bullet," Hawkeye said sternly, staring straight into the elder Elric's eyes.

"Yes ma'am," Edward mentioned nervously.

"By the way," Alphonse started "what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in the office with the Colonel or something?"

"The Colonel asked me to deliver some documents to you for your next mission."

"How come we cannot go up to his office and get it instead? Why didn't he come down instead of you?" asked the curious state alchemist.

"He can't" Hawkeye started, "he took the day off…" Riza looked at the Elrics to see shock across their faces, "Apparently, a situation had occurred yesterday that seemed to have made the Colonel look terribly… Oh how could I say this? Pathetic. "

"Wow! Great choice of words Lieutenant! I couldn't have said that better myself!" Edward smiled with glee only to be jerked by the arm by his brother.

"Ed! How could you say such a thing? Especially about the Colonel!" Al yelled, having Ed plug his ears to prove he did not care what Alphonse said. He was NOT going to feel sorry for the Colonel, even if it meant being held hostage or something by some lunatic, which would never happen. "Anyways, we'd better get going now. Someone is waiting for us, and we wouldn't want to be late. "

"That seems perfectly fine to me. I have to get going too. Even if the Colonel is gone, there is definitely no time to be slacking off." Riza pointed out, giving a salute and heading back inside HQ.

* * *

Luna gazed out of the hotel window. Looking at the sky with curiosity. She closed her tanned eyelids and inhaled deeply, letting the crisp oxygen fill her young lungs. She then slowly exhaled and lifted her eyelids open to see the eyes of a young man with angelic wings inches away from her face. His hair reached up to his waist, and was white as snow itself. His skin was tanned just like Luna's, and his eyes were a grayish blue. He held her rough face in his hands and a light aura started to appear around her. 

"You will never know the truth, unless you find the children who weep among the Great Willow Tree." The angelic figure spoke softly.

"Kronos…is that you?"

_Knock Knock_. The door to Luna's room knocked loud causing her to jump. She only blinked her eyes for half a second and to her surprise the young man vanished. "Huh, where did he go?" She was not for sure if that was the spirit of her elder brother, Kronos, but she was positive that she saw him before. "The Great Willow Tree…what is that?"

_Knock Knock._ "Alright, already! I'm coming, just give me a moment!" Luna pulled her gaze off the bright blue sky and walked over to the front door. She slowly opened the door to see Edward and Alphonse on the opposite side.

"Yo," Edward greeted.

"What he means is _Hi, how are you feeling?_" Alphonse tried to laugh off. He knew Edward was trying to be impolite on purpose and he was not going to stand for it.

Luna looked towards the wooden floor and rubbed her left cheek, "I'm fine…thank you."

Edward fixed his gaze intently on the cheek that Luna was currently rubbing. Her fingers were putting such tremendous force on her coarse skin that tiny streams of blood started to trickle down the left side of her face.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

"You're bleeding. You seem to have torn the skin from itching and rubbing it a lot," I said pointing towards the evidence. No matter how annoying she might seem a girl needs to know when something nasty like that whatsoever is on them, right?

"Oh, whoops! Guess that little infection is still not healed completely yet…" she tells me embarrassed, taking out a little bandage in the process.

"Infection?" Al and I say in unison. I gulped so hard that I almost choked on my own saliva. _EWW! I'm sorry but that is DISGUSTING! Go see a doctor or something, before that rash makes me vomit!_ "Yuck, stay away from me!" I accidentally blurted out, shocking both the stupid girl and Alphonse.

"Brother! Say sorry!" Al demands shaking my shoulder. I look at the girl again and see tears forming up at the corner of her multicoloured eyes. She started to close the door until I pushed it back open and held her hand that had the blood on it with my left hand.

"Look, I'm sorry," I remove my hand from hers and scratch my face, blushing slightly. "I guess I overreacted a bit."

She gave a weak smile and said, "That's okay, I understand." _Wow!_ _And all this time I thought she was just a mean, heartless b-_

"It's nice to see that you're not too upset. My brother can be a jerk sometimes." Alphonse added. _I can be a what?_ _Hey, come to think of it, she has been acting a bit odd from when we last saw her. _I realized that from her facial expression, she was somewhat in the mood to talk anymore, so I decided to end the stupid conversation and we headed to our suite next door.

**End of Ed's POV

* * *

**

Luna shut her door and walked slowly towards her bathroom mirror. She took the bandage off her left cheek and checked the irritation. It was gone.

"Why does this always happen?" she questioned herself, touching the area where her rash was last seen. "First, this infection keeps coming back every few months with no signs of slowing down." She gave a great sigh of depression and went back in to her small bedroom. She flung herself on the mattress and looked up towards the squeaky silver ceiling fan. "Second, once again I'm putting my trust in to these guys. For all I know they could just be a couple of rapists ready attack me any minute."

_**Flashback**_

"Come on! I won't hurt you," an older man's voice could be heard from the corridors of the 2nd floor. A two and a half year old, child prodigy Luna, hid herself in a small closet, fear of being beaten for having to see what her Uncle had done to Kronos a few moments ago. The dark closet reeked of unwashed clothing, considering that her uncle never liked to clean up his estate. The rusty silver door handle opened, exposing bright light that illuminated the confined area. Luna quickly hid her face in her palms and started crying loudly. "Stop crying! I did not do anything to you did I?" he questioned.

He grabbed her by her pigtails and dragged her in to her so called bedroom. He threw her on the bed and got on top of her asking her a question slyly, "Want me to demonstrate what I did with your brother?" And with that he started to touch her in ways a family member never should…

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"So Brother, what has the Colonel asked us to do this time?" Al patiently sat opposite is older brother waiting to her a response.

"He wants us to investigate the ruins of Rogue and see if there is any weird activity up there what so ever… Seems pretty stupid to me. Just another mission that won't bring us any closer to our goal!" Edward complained pulling his bangs in frustration.

"I don't know," Al pondered, "maybe the Colonel suspects that someone or something is interfering with the daily activities of local towns and villages. The Colonel isn't that kind of person to send us out to go sightseeing."

"I am not sure what the Colonel wants us to actually 'look' for, but we're heading out first thing tomorrow morning!" he planned not thinking about the other person next door they were taking along.

Then came the question, "Brother, what about Luna?"

Ed looked down towards the wooden floor thinking hard on what he should do with her. He couldn't exactly leave her here, yet bringing her along was out of the question. Plus, her behaviour towards them was acting somewhat strange. Just yesterday she was barking at him for being an idiot what not, and today she seems so calm and collected. He even began to notice that he has been acting pretty cool around her too, despite what she did to him in the past. "We'll talk about that later. Right now let us relax for a bit…"

'_I wonder...does it have anything to do with those suspicious treats that woman gave us…'

* * *

_

**40 minutes later**

It was around 3:00PM, and the sun was as bright as ever. Edward mysteriously scratching his left cheek reached over to small window and closed the light blue window curtains, as it was interrupting his reading. In the meantime Alphonse, silently played Solitaire with himself in the corner across from Ed. Both were waiting for one of them to break the silence.

"Dammit! Why do I feel so itchy all of a sudden?" Edward's left cheek was now swollen and had fresh pimples on the surface. I looked like something was growing on his skin and it was terribly…

"Disgusting! Brother, I think you caught what Luna has." Alphonse stated in disgust.

"And how the hell would you explain that? I didn't touch her face!" he yelled back, in disbelief. Then it hit him, maybe he did touch her in some way.

_**Flashback**_

"_Brother! Say sorry!" Al demands shaking my shoulder. I look at the girl again and see tears forming up at the corner of her multicoloured eyes. She started to close the door until I pushed it back open and held her hand that had the blood on it with my left hand. _

"_Look, I'm sorry," I remove my hand from hers and scratch my face, blushing slightly. "I guess I overreacted a bit."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

**Next Day 6:50AM**

The moon and stars shone through the light grey skies of Central. Edward, Alphonse, and slowly behind them, the youngest of them all, Luna, walked down to Central's train station; hoping to catch the earliest train to Rouge, as soon as possible. The rash that Edward had got in contact of yesterday was still bad, but the medication that Luna had to cure stuff like that had started to take effect.

Still, Edward couldn't put a finger on why Luna was acting so nice to them all of a sudden. He couldn't trust her completely though, something about her was just too…weird. Like the time she snatched his wallet without him noticing, or when Alphonse told him he took shelter at her cottage. Either way, he was going to get to the bottom of things.

"Al," Edward softly whispered, in a serious way. He surely did not want the young child staggering behind them to overhear the conversation.

Alphonse responded, "Yes, brother?" unsure of whether he should take his brother's tone of voice a good or bad thing.

"From now on, I want you to keep guard until we know the true identity of this Luna person…We can't put full trust in her…To me… she's too odd, for a regular person."

* * *

Yup that's it. Once again I apologize for the long delay. I kind of get a bit lazy when I write stories. I personally don't like this chapter. For some reason, it seems too out of place. The next chapter will be posted in a few days or sooner, and this I promise! It will also be a lot better. Don't forget to review (no flames)! Se ya! 

**JinxJinki**


	7. Chapter 6: Luna, Go Home!

Here's the next chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm horrid at keeping promises…I owe so much stuff that I promised to do for people. The longest was 5 years and I still didn't finish! Thanks for the reviews. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Tears are welcomed, reviews are welcomed, flames are forbidden. Oh yeah, and my friend pointed out to me that I misspelled the name of the ruins. I gave two spellings, one was Rouge and the other was Rogue. Just so you know the correct spelling is Rouge. Sorry for the confusion. And for those people who are confused, I'm sorry, I truly am. I'm a very confusing person… he he… hopefully in the next chapter or so things are cleared up. My editing skills are crap…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. Only the OCs. 

**Weeping Willows**

_The human being stood in the centre of Rouge Plaza, wearing such grungy clothing, and covered with scrapes. By the looks of it, the person looked like a mere orphan child, looking for a new place to call home. A young girl ran up to this homeless child, tugging on its shirt sleeve asking if they were okay. I simply watched among the shadows looking at this current event with pure excitement. I knew what was bound to come, and I was not going to interfere. The dirty child looked at the little girl with pure wrath in its eyes and grabbed the poor girl by the neck. This day will certainly be an enjoyable one, especially the bloodshed…_

**Chapter 6: Luna, Go Home!**

"Brother, are you up?"

The young alchemist stirred but did not bother to get up. His eyes were transfixed on the burgundy coloured cushioning of the train seats.

"Brother I've been thinking about what you said earlier… about not trusting Ms. Luna… don't you think you are judging her way too quickly? We barely know her and-"

"Precisely," Ed whispered not facing Al, "we barely know her and let us leave it that way. She can't be trusted; the same goes for any stranger we bump into."

Alphonse turned his metal helmet towards the sleeping figure across from them. She was sound asleep, loose strands of her dirty blonde hair from her ponytail fell in her face. The young boy looked hard at Luna and tried to think of a reason of why his brother would think she is a threat to them? The part of why she dislikes men is odd but not way too out of the ordinary. He heard something move and turned around to see Edward sitting up scratching his head. The rash he contracted earlier started to heal, but he did not bother bring that issue back up again.

"Brother?" Al was eager to know everything that was going through Ed's head and knew that Trust was not the only issue.

"What now? I really need to go to the washroom!" Ed exclaimed startling the little girl next to them. She averted her multicoloured irises towards them in confusion. "What do you want?" He barked at her causing her to jump. She simply just looked away towards the transparent glass window and gazed at scenery bypassing them each second. Edward didn't wait to hear what Al had to say and simply walked off to the nearest washroom.

* * *

**Al's POV**

I looked on as brother didn't even look behind him. I glanced over at Luna and sighed. She's just an innocent little girl caught in between this mess. How could anyone not trust her? She stares at me with those solemn dual coloured eyes filled with loneliness, longing for someone to appreciate them in return. I couldn't just sit there and acted as if nothing had ever happened, "Don't mind Brother, he is just having a bad day today that's all…" She simply nodded her head and looked back outside through the clear window. Her body figure, was so small and fragile, it seemed as if she has not eaten in days. But that would not be true since the last meal she actually was willing to eat was yesterday morning. I couldn't just leave her starving like that while Ed eats all of the food, so I grabbed the small paper bag with treats and fruits inside and took out a shiny green apple and held it towards her. "Here. You must be starving."

Her response was hesitant but she clearly needed something to eat or she would faint anytime soon. "Thank you," she stretched her right arm and took the green fruit out of my grasp. "Where are we headed to?"

I guessed that Edward didn't have the time to tell Luna where we were destined to go at the time, "We are headed to an area called Rouge, some distance away from where we found you. Have you heard of it?"

"No. The name doesn't ring a bell. I'm a loner, and besides the residents of Floral-Hill don't care what ever happens to me or if I know what's going on." That statement sure did make me think hard. Why wouldn't the townspeople tell her anything, considering that everyone in that place is "in the know"?

"Why wouldn't the townspeople tell you anything?" I asked. She simply turned her head to the side stating she wasn't willing to talk about it. I understood and didn't push the current situation any further.

"Are you bothering my brother now, too?" Edward yelled arriving from the nearest restroom.

"Brother!"

"Don't Brother me! For the rest of the trip I want peace and quite. You two are starting to get on my nerves! Especially you, kid!" Ed sat down and tapped right foot against the dusty flooring. And I just sat there, with nothing else to say. It stayed that way until we got off at Floral Hill… wait, Floral Hill?

**End of Al's POV

* * *

**

"Brother! Why are we stopping here? I thought we were going to Rouge?"

"Al, for once can you just shut up and follow! I know what I'm doing here; I don't need you to correct me all the time." Ed was furious. The same conflict was occurring again. Al would say something, and Ed would take it the wrong way, much like the incident at Floral Hill a few days earlier. Al stood quiet. In times like these he knew that the best resort was to stay quiet and do what his elder brother told him to do.

"Okay girl, listen," Ed started, "I have a job to do and a position to hold, and I cannot have you tagging along as if this were fun and games! Heed to your rule and stay away from us men. You will get into trouble. So go run along home."

Luna was fuming with anger. Never had she been treated like a little girl, and in such a manner as if she cannot take care of herself. She was starting to get used to them and trust them as well; in fact, this is the longest she has been in close contact with a male since she was around four. "Excuse me! What do you mean run along home? And the name isn't girl either, it's LUNA! Get it through that thick skull of yours."

"And now you know why I can't have you around! You make matters worse for everyone! So go home!"

"Brother! Please just calm down…" Al piped up. No one really noticed he was there for the time being and Al was sick and tired of being ignored. But again no one heard him.

"Because of you, I can't have a decent time with my younger brother, without having him mention about you or something that I did to make me feel guilty. If we never met in the first place, I would have never gotten this disgusting rash from you! If YOU never stole my wallet in the first place, we could all be living peacefully, without having to worry about a little girl under our protection!" Ed clenched his fists so hard, that it started to hurt from the tension on his muscles. This was the perfect time to blame everything on her as he thought. The perfect time to break her down and make her leave.

Al was disgusted by the behaviour of his elder brother. He never knew he could so mean especially to a little girl. He had put her complete trust in her while his brother did not.

"Fine. If it will make you happy, then I will leave and go back home. It was nice knowing you Mister Elric. Have a great day." Luna walked away from the scene of the two boys, knowing that her relationships with any man were not meant to be. And it was becoming clear that she will die a lonely death. _What happened to the friends I had when I was four?_ She had thought. _I bet everyone wishes I were dead!

* * *

_

The walk back onto the train was very painful for Alphonse. He had witnessed the cruel side of Edward. The side whom breaks the will and self-esteem of others, making others feel useless inside. Edward on the other hand had enough of today's events and wanted to put that all aside. He was ready for a nap, which will now be uninterrupted because it was just the two of them now. He couldn't wait to get to Rouge and finish his report.

"Edward… did we do the right thing?" Alphonse questioned. He waited for an answer… he waited for over fifteen minutes for an answer. Edward has shut his eyes ten minutes ago breathing soundly in his deep sleep as Al had thought. Alphonse gazed out the window watching trees rush past the train window. The only thoughts in his head were how Winry was doing, and how Luna will be back at home, and the goldenrod kitten. He thought terrible things about how his brother probably acted towards Winry when he wasn't around as well.

"Yes, and no, Al…" Edward whispered, with a great amount of guilt pressed on his chest. "She is a complete stranger to us. A girl who steals, especially one who steals from state alchemists, cannot be trusted. She obviously is planning something, next thing you know she's stealing documents from HQ money from banks who knows." Edward still had his eyes closed, while mentioning all of this to his brother. The train stopped at their destination before Ed got to mention his next explanation. "C'mon Al, let's do some research!"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, sure." Al responded but deep inside his armor, the conditions of the tanned skinned girl concerned him the most. They walked up a steep hill about five minutes away from the ruins itself. They were in shock to see that people were still residing in these parts and rebuilding their lives. The conditions of the town were terrible, construction was still in process and the townspeople went on with their lives most without shelter and desperate need of donations.

"This is terrible." Al stated, "What or who could have done such a thing?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't know. But first we need to take care of what we came here to do in the first place. Ask about any weird activity that has happened recently in the past months."

The first person they asked was a young woman and her grandmother near the marketplace. They told the brothers about a young and innocent child possessed by a demon and abductions. The next witness, a middle aged man, answered "a servant of the devil stole the souls of our children!" None of them could identify if the child was male or female.

"What did this person look like?" Edward asked a young lady in her mid twenties.

The lady shut her brown eyes remembering the tragedy that had fell upon their home. "She is a young girl. Around 13 years of age or less. She has come about nine years or so before and has killed innocent people, most of them young children. Her eyes are cyan blue and she has a small figure. Barely hit puberty, she still has child like features. As well, spirits and monsters have been roaming the town…I'm sorry my English is terrible. I'm probably saying nonsense!" The lady exclaimed.

"No, Miss. Your English is just fine everything makes sense. Please, continue. " Alphonse reassured.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can remember. It is very painful to remember indeed."

"Oh." Al answered, "Thanks anyway, you helped us out a lot."

"Your wel-" the eyes of the young lady grew wide as she say the sight of terror behind the two boys in front of her.

"Miss! What's wrong?" Edward questioned.

"Brother! You might want to look behind you!" The scene of a young boy being suffocated to death by a chimera was the main attraction now in the town. "We've got to help him Brother!" Alphonse started to run off ahead until he noticed that his brother wasn't moving, but instead holding his throat, his pupils getting smaller, gasping for air.

"Brother!" Al yelled confused on which action to take. Let an innocent boy die because he ran to his brother's aid instead? Or help the boy and have his brother die before him?

The seconds went passed the Elric Brothers slowly. Edward holding on to his dear life, his brother completely still, not knowing what to do. Whatever that was happening to Edward was the work of some spirit, a spirit filled with rage and wants nothing more but to see him dead.

The young boy who was attacked in the first place was rescued by a young girl. Dirty blonde, and rough, tanned skin. It was Luna. She had some how calmed the lost soul of the chimera and retrieved the five year old from it. Much was damaged in that small area, but the one thing concerning Luna the most was the safety of a child. She just didn't know of the conditions of the Elric Brothers as of yet.

Ed plummeted towards the ground, skin colour turning red from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. He was going to die any second now. Alone just as he figured. The screams of the townspeople and his brother have faded, his limbs were numb, all he could see was a bright light, and a picture of Al, Mom and Mandarin…the girl he had hoped to see again after all these years.

"Edward! Luna, Edward is dead! It's my entire fault!" If Al had a body, you would be able to see tears of sorrow and lost hope in his eyes. He was on the ground crying, gripping on Luna's clothes afraid to be let go. If Edward died, that would mean Alphonse was the only one left in his family. He would be alone. He would be afraid. He would be stuck in that rusting suit of armor forever.

"It's going to be all right, Alphonse. I can revive him before he has fully gone into the afterlife. I can call back his soul…I think." Luna mumbled without listening to the Elric's protests of not trying human transmutation and that's it's not worth it. Luna sat on the right side of Edward, still in his position of holding on to his throat, eyes and mouth open.

He looked completely helpless and scared, completely the opposite of the eldest. His face was showered with small beads of sweat, rolling off his cold cheeks. A small stream of saliva with tints of blood travelled from the creases of his pale lips.

She closed her eyes, "Edward… this is your guardian angel speaking…I want you to stop where you are and listen to what I have to say. Today is not the day that you will die…you have a brother depending on you, as well as family in outlaying areas," she spoke. She rested her cold, clammy palms on Edwards left breast and prayed. A light blue aura emitted from her hands while doing so. She then said, "Edward, hear my voice! Follow it and walk towards the light! Come back and returned to your body, for which this is where your soul belongs at this time!"

Over two minutes had passed. There was no sign of Edward Elric's return to the world. He lay motionless on the concrete ground, the look of pain, the last emotion he witnessed displayed on his face. "I don't understand. He should be back; he should be alive right now. It worked on my pets, and I knew it had to be a gift that I held! What did I do wrong?" She wondered.

"You liar! You said you could bring him back! You said you could bring Brother back to me!" Alphonse had said. Luna looked back down at the Edward's face, tears falling from her now cyan coloured eyes. She clenched Edward's clothing tightly, the tears falling on his chest, soaking his clothes. She might not like men as much, but seeing anyone die, male or female, was a tragic sight to witness.

"I was too late…it's all my fault. I'm sorry…"

The Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric, was dead. A young soul drifted off to the other side, leaving the one who loved him behind…

* * *

OMG! I killed Edward! I had so much fun writing this chapter, and once again I'm sorry for the super duper long delay. I procrastinate… A LOT! Please review! I hope to update soon. 

**JinxJinki**


End file.
